


Martha

by LunaIssabella



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] —Bienvenido a la familia Bruce —dice con suavidad la mujer  [...]





	Martha

**Author's Note:**

> -Posible spoiler de Batman Vs Superman: Dawn of Justice
> 
> -Fluff, porque ambos lo merecen

**Martha**

Clark mira nerviosamente como el camino los acerca más y más a la granja de los Kent dónde posiblemente su madre ya los está esperando; le había contado que ese día quería presentarle a alguien especial en su vida, pero no sabe como su madre se tomará que se trate, precisamente, de un hombre. Bruce nota su nerviosismo y simplemente palmea su mano sobre su muslo tratando de tranquilizarle, cosa que logra casi al instante; a Clark le da algo de pena admitirlo, pero el cálido toque de Bruce es capaz de tranquilizarlo en segundos y sospecha que él sabe esto pues en sus momentos más tensos no duda en simplemente tocarlo para reconfortarlo.

Sin embargo, su calma se desliza de sus manos cuando Bruce se estaciona frente a la casa y segundos después su madre sale con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios, vestida como siempre llevando además un bonito delantal que Clark recuerda haberle regalado cuándo tenía unos 10 años. Respira hondo antes de salir acercándose a su madre regalándole una sonrisa de regreso, la atrae en un fuerte abrazo teniendo cuidado como le es costumbre y deja un beso en su frente.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir para navidad hijo —dice la mujer con suavidad besando sus mejillas. Clark sonríe al sentir como acaricia su rostro en busca de algo nuevo y al mismo tiempo comprobando que su pequeño hijo siga siendo su pequeño hijo—. Ahora bien, tengo curiosidad para conocer a la adorable señorita que seguro se robó el corazón de mi pequeño ángel.

—Uh, mamá de hecho —Clark se sonroja soltándola con suavidad para girarse dejando ver a Bruce que espera pacientemente tras él.

—Oh —la señora Kent ríe nerviosa por su desliz y sonríe con calidez—, lamento la confusión. Mi hijo solo me dijo que era alguien especial, no debí apresurarme a sacar conclusiones.

—No se preocupe señora Kent —Bruce sonríe amable acercándose a ella para estrechar su mano.

—Oh por favor no, me haces sentir como una anciana. Puedes llamarme Martha.

Bruce se paraliza unos segundos, ya sabía que ese era el nombre de la madre de Clark, pero aún sí no puede evitar sentirse sobrecogido al oír el nombre de su madre en labios de otra persona. La mujer lo mira confundida por su tensión unos segundos antes de atraerlo en un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte como alguien de su edad puede dar.

—Mamá, Bruce Wayne, Bruce, mi madre —Clark sonríe con suavidad comprendiendo las turbulentas emociones de su pareja y feliz de que su madre lo haya aceptado.

—Bienvenido a la familia Bruce —dice con suavidad la mujer palmeando su espalda. Bruce respira hondo y regresa el abrazo apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Martha sintiendo un calor reconfortante, como estar en brazos de su propia madre.

—Bien —Martha se separa limpiando sus ojos de unas rebeldes lágrimas de felicidad y les sonríe—, la cena está casi lista, pasen y pónganse cómodos. Quiero saber todo de como ustedes dos terminaron juntos.

Ambos ríen mirándose antes de entrar siguiendo a la mujer. Inmediatamente Clark se ofrece a ayudarla y juntos se marchan a la cocina dejando a Bruce sólo con sus pensamientos; el hombre respira hondo sintiéndose relajado como nunca lo había estado. Alfred tenía razón, haber aceptado la invitación de Clark para esas fiestas fue una excelente idea, está seguro de que la pasarán muy bien.


End file.
